


Extant

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Blanket hogs.





	Extant

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently posted to the Lemonade Cafe on March 21, 2007. Written before then?

"You're still here," Leon murmured, poking at the warm body in his bed before realizing that was where all the blankets were. Which was why he was awake -he was cold.

"It's too cold to get up," came as a muttered response followed by a slight shuffling of those thick, warm blankets.

"I know," Leon replied. "And you have all the blankets."

"I... Sorry..."

Before Leon could so much as do anything else, half the blankets were flung in his direction, leaving him with more than enough heat as well as a direct path between them, warm skin just as inviting as any blanket.

"Wasn't expecting you to still be here," Leon reiterated as he pressed up against that warmth before realizing that he likely felt as cold as he thought he was. Still, they settled together quickly, both awake and aware what such intimate contact was doing to their bodies.

"Too much has been going on. I thought that if I stayed that maybe I could think about some of it."

Leon slid his hand over warm skin and down to grasp at the beginnings of an erection. "Is that why?"

"Yeah... Ah!"

"Fine," Leon replied as he let go and rolled over, taking most of the blankets with him. "Gonna have to buy more blankets then."

Aroused and now suddenly quite chilled, Cloud pounced. They always fought over one thing or another. But Leon hadn't won... Yet.


End file.
